


Uninvited

by paynesgrey



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drama, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-04
Updated: 2009-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: From one warrior to another, he believes he's figured her out.
Relationships: Azula & Sokka (Avatar)
Kudos: 14





	Uninvited

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Azula" prompt at [](http://avatar-contest.livejournal.com/profile)[avatar_contest](http://avatar-contest.livejournal.com/)

It only takes him one quick second to see inside the soul of this woman. Not many would catch it so fast, and he’s sure men have died trying to understand her. But he sees her. From one warrior to another Sokka believes he knows her.

His hands were once on her intended to kill, but the smirk on her face shows she’s not intimidated. Never, and not by someone like him.

Her mouth spills with lies, so black and hollow he can’t recognize what’s the truth or her sick fantasy.

But nothing is truly sick. Everything is calculated, precise, and a few dark laughs ahead of him. His anger, his threats – all of it is useless. She doesn’t even stir a muscle.

She tricks him and breezes past him so close he could feel the warm breath escaping her nose over him. (He’s always thought she’d feel colder.)

And in the deep night of their failures, he can’t sleep, and he slips in and out of waking nightmares. The haunted looks on his friends’ faces only frighten him away, but the residual heat of that woman’s breath is still lingering over his skin.

_“You should have finished the job. You should have snapped my neck,”_ she hoots. He blinks awake and sees the dying campfire and realizes it’s only a dream. Her smirk, her cackles and her lies fade into the ether, and Sokka hates that Suki and the others are still in trouble while he can only be haunted by her distractions.

But she’s not here. “This is all part of your plan, isn’t it?” he asks himself. He believes he understand her now. It’s her ploy of getting under his skin.

And when he meets Azula in his uninvited dreams, Sokka knows that she’s succeeded.  



End file.
